


From M to J

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confession, M/M, Online Friendship, RPF, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Keywords: It's you. It's always you. from @wrxjsmt





	

Hey J! It’s me.  
Today is my last day in Hong Kong. We still haven’t had time to meet each other till the last second. But I don’t blame you for that. You’re busy with your practices and I’m here for my dad’s business. We cannot blame on anything and we have nothing else to do beside admit it, right?

 

I know you are going to tell me there’s ‘The next time.’ but I think there’s not.  
After you’ve read everything I wrote below.

 

You always ask me who is ‘he’ I referred to in my work and I told you I’m gonna answer that question when we met.  
But I don’t think we could have that chance, so...

It’s you, it’s always you.  
I wrote those poems for you  
Every. Single. Word.

I love you. J. I’m sorry.

You may hate me right now. I get it. You don’t have to reply this message. You can also permanently delete my number and everything between us. I don’t mind. It’s my fault. It’s me who broke our friendship.

Please accept my regrets.  
M.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or tweet with hashtag #yulatyfic. Thank you.


End file.
